ilovejennifandomcom-20200214-history
Janney 'Chiquis' Marin
' Janney 'Chiquis' Marin' is the daughter of Mexican-American singe Jenni Rivera Bio Meet an effervescent, focused and determined Chiquis Rivera (née Janney Marin). With her new mun2 reality series, “Jenni Rivera Presents; Chiquis ‘n Control,” the daughter of the Latin entertainment superstar Jenni Rivera steps out on her own with a dramatic flair, a vivacious personality and an uplifting spin on life, love and independence. While supporting the meteoric rise of the music and business endeavors of her mother, Jenni Rivera, Chiquis has spent much of her life outside of the spotlight. “I am used to being behind the scenes, helping my mother manage the family and household,” she confirms. “The attention was always on my mother. I didn’t expect it to be on me. With this new series, those who followed me throughout ‘I Love Jenni,’ ’Chiquis’ and ‘Raq-C’ will see me trying to create myself versus everyone else.” In the new series, viewers will see her not only open her first business – a blow-dry salon -- but also see her move into her own apartment as a single woman -- something that did go against the grain in her independent but traditional Hispanic family. “I’m stepping out on my own and it’s not always easy,” said Chiquis. “Building a new business is a challenge -- from permits to hiring stylists to building a client base. It’s a process and I have been learning along the way. I know that traditionally, most single Latinas don’t leave home until marriage; however, I have a strong, independent role model in my mother and this was something I wanted to do. It’s been hard. While I love to be by myself, to live on my own, I miss being with my family at times. However, faith is what leads me, and I’m not going to be scared of anything or anyone -- from business to just discovering myself.”Chiquis first captivated audiences with “Jenni Rivera Presents: Chiquis and Raq-C,” a reality series that followed the adventures of Chiquis and her friend as two young Latinas growing up in Los Angeles. She then became a central part of “I Love Jenni,” where her vibrant energy and down-to-earth authenticity made her a much-loved favorite among viewers. Born Janney Marin, show business is in her bloodlines. Chiquis’ early memories revolve around assisting her grandfather and grandmother as they transformed a tiny booth at a swap meet into one of the most influential Mexican labels north of the border. With the phenomenal ascension of her mother, Chiquis’ education in four separate high schools marked turbulent chapters in her life but served as a great opportunity to be an essential part of her mother’s businesses. Chiquis is an important part of her mother’s many charities, including The Jenni Rivera Love Foundation, which assists women who are overcoming domestic and sexual abuse. It’s this public face that has built her a burgeoning young fan base. Feedback on Twitter and Facebook, and letters that I get from kids as young as 5; it is just amazing,” marveled Chiquis. “I love the fact that I can be a role model. I’m not perfect. I’ve made mistakes. But I have to learn from them. If these children are following me, I want to do something positive and good.” And she says that identifying as Latina is essential to this message. “You have to be proud of who you are. I was born here in the U.S. but I’m Mexican. I tell the kids to speak Spanish – being able to communicate in two languages is great.” Drama, destiny and compelling television: audiences will have plenty of spectacle to savor with the new series as Chiquis moves into this newest stage of her young life. Category:Rivera Family